התחלת הקן
by ShakeSapir
Summary: סיפור קצר בעל פרק אחד המתאר את הצעת הנישואים של ריצ'ארד (נייטווינג) לקוריאנדר (סטארפייר)


הסיפור הראשון שלי לפאנדום!  
עולם: באטמן, צדק צעיר, הטיטנים... קיצר DC Universe.  
שיפ: דיק X קורי / נייטווינג (הרובין הראשון) X סטארפייר / רובסטאר

התחלת הקן / שייקספיר

ריצ'ארד ג'ון גרייסון או בכינויו 'דיק' חשב עם עצמו בשבוע האחרון על אותה מחשבה שוב ושוב. בתחילת אותו חודש הגבר הצעיר אנו מתעניינים התייעץ על הסוגייה שנוית המחלקות עם אביו המאמץ ברוס ויין. הבליונר הגדול, הפלייבוי הידוע, האדם בעל חברת העתק 'ארגון ויין' היה הראשון לדעת מה דמותנו האהובה ריצ'ארד מתכננת. שלושת אחיו הקטנים ושתי אחיותיו הקטנות [הערה 1] ממנו שמו לב אשר משהו חשוב הולך לקרות. בדרך כלל אין סיבה כלשהי בה דיק יצטרך להתייעץ עם אביהם ברוס על עניינים הלא קשורים לעבודתם בתור גיבורי על. ג'ייסון, טים, דמיאן, קסנדרה וסטפני התאגדו באחד החדרים באחוזת ויין העצומה והחלו לצותת לאותה שיחה בעזרת מצלמה נסתרת.

השיחה החלה כרגיל וברוס חשד בראשו בכוונותיו של בנו הבכור אשר יזם את אותו מ]גש. לבסוף דיקי שלנו שלף קופסת קטיפה קטנה ובתוכה נחה לה טבעת יהלום מעוטרת באבני ספיר כחולות קטנות סביבה. לאחר מכן מר גרייסון הסביר לאביו על הסיבות ורצונותיו לקשור את הקשר אחת ולתמיד יחד עם אהובת ליבו קוריאנדר או בכינויה הקצר קורי. ברוס הבין במיידית שריצ'ארד רצה את עצתו ודעתו בנוגע לאותו צעד חשוב אשר האדם ממלו מעוניין לעשות. הוא במהרה שמח לשמוע את אותן חדשות, ברוס תמיד חיכה לרגע בו בניו ימשיכו בחייהם במטרה להיות מאושרים. בטון מלא ששון הוא קיבל בכבוד ועם איחולי הצלחה לדיק עם תכנונו להציע נישואים לקורי. האב נתן חיבוק אוהב לבנו ואז באותו רגע כל שאר המשפחה כולל אלפרד נכנסו לחדר מחויכים לאותן חדשות משמחות. דיק בקלות עשה 1+1 לנסיבות איך אחיו ואחיותיו ידעו אבל נתן לזה להחליק מתחת לרדאר מבלי לכעוס. [הערה 2]

מאותו רגע עד היום דיק גרייסון תכנן את הרגע המושלם לאותה שאלה גורלית. נער הפלא לשעבר עבר דברים רבים, מסוכנים וכואבים אך בשבילו שאילת אותה שאלה תהייה אחד מהקשיים הגדולים בחייו. באותה תקופה האנשים הסובבים תהו על מה אותה מהומה הולכת להתרחש בקרוב מאיך שמשפחת העטלפים התנהגה. בסופו של דבר גרייסון יקירנו היקר החליט על התוכנית המושלמת שתבטיח את תוכניותיו. האקרובט החביב על כולם חיכה מספר ימים ועשה את סידוריו האחרונים לקראת אותו רגע גורלי. הוא החליט לעשות זאת ביום ובמקום בו הם נפגשו לראשונה. הנקודה בה שפתיהם נגעו אחד בשני ואז מילות התודה הראשונות מקוריאנדר.

קורי ודיק יצאו יחדיו מדירתם המשותפת לעבר יעדם בדייט זה לא לפני שבחורינו הנאה עטף את עיניה של אהובת ליבו בכיסוי עיניים. במהלך הנסיעה הנסיכה הטמראנית התמלאה בסקרנות והתרגשות לאותו רגע נוכחי. בהגעתם לנקודה הרצויה, ריצ'ארד הוביל את קורי לעבר שולחן ערך ולאחר שהושיב אותה כמו ג'נטלמן אמיתי הוא הסיר את המטפחת. כאשר עיניה הירוקות ראו והפנימו את מיקומם הנוכחי מעט דמעות ברחו מאושר. הארוחה המשיכה והאווירה הייתה מושלמת יחד עם המוזיקה האהובה עליהם המתנגנת ברקע. הזמן עבר בהנאה עם נושאי שיחה שונים ובתום הארוחה שררה דממה. המתח מילא את האוויר וקוריאנדר ניסתה לנתח את הסיטואציה ולהבין מה קורה.

ריצ'ארד אזר חמצן בראותיו, אגר אומץ וקם מאותו כיסא בו ישב. בצעדים קלילים הוא התקרב אל עברה כשיד ימינו מחביאה עצם לא ידוע מאחורי גבו ובאלגנטיות רקע ברך מולה. ראשה במהירות הבזק זיהה את התנוחה בו אהובה המצא. היא קראה זאת בכל כך הרבה ספרים ועיניה חוו זאת בים רחב של סרטים. פלאה, אושר, אהבה ועוד כל מיני רגשות הציפו את ליבה ועיני הברקת שלה ממש שיקפו את מצב נפשה. "הנסיכה קוריאנדר מהכוכב הרחוק טמראן, סטארפייר. אני עדיין בליבי זוכר עד הפרט הקטן את פגישתנו הראשונה במקום זה, ביום זה בדיוק. באותו רגע בו עינינו נפגשו הרגשתי שהפכת את ליבי לשלך. עכשיו לאחר כל הזמן עד כה שחווינו ביחד החלטתי שהעת הגיעה בו נחייה יחדיו לנצח." דיק הזיז את ידו הימנית, פתח את קופסת הקטיפה וחשף את הטבעת יחד עם שאילת השאלה בעלת שלושה מילים פשוטות אך קשות "קורי, התנשאי לי?"

באותה עת השמחה מילא אותה שמילים פשוט לא הצליחו לצאת מפיה אלא דמעות של אושר עם החיוך היפה ביותר שאי פעם היה לה. לבסוף היא הצליחה לומר יחד עם נתינת חיבוק חזק כאילו שמטרתו הייתה לוודא שזהו לא חלום. "כן ריצ'ארד! אני אשמח!" החיבוק התנתק וריצ'ארד ג'ון "דיק" גרייסון הניח את הטבעת באצבע של עכשיו ארוסתו ומיד חוו את הנשיקה העוצמתית ביותר שלהם עד החתונה.

-~הסוף~-

הערות לסיפור:  
1\. מאוד התחברתי לרעיון של משפחת העטלפים לכן החלטתי להפוך את כל ארבעת הרובינים ושתי הבאטגירלס (סטפני בעייתית עם ההיסטוריה שלה לכן היא רק באטגירל בשביל למנוע סיבוכים) לסיכום יש את ריצ'ארד ג'ון "דיק" גרייסון, ג'ייסון טוד, טים דרייק, קסנדרה קיין, סטפני בראון ודמיאן ווין (סדר גילאים, מהבוגר לצעיר).  
2\. מודה שברוס ושאר הדמויות התנהגו מחוץ לדמות אבל זה לא יקרה יותר מדי.

הערת הכותבת: יש מצב שאכתוב one-shot נוסף של הלימון לאותו יום אחרי הצעת הנישואים ;)  
נ.ב. אנא אל תשאלו למה לא השתמשתי במושג רובין/נייטווינג. מודה שהשם לא משהו, תמיד הייתי גרועה עם שמות...


End file.
